Children of Terra 18
Chapter 18: Uthe’s Point The trip to Uthe’s Point was event less as it was short. The Xunx and the Virkuun had taken command of the pirate vessel and were towing the wounded Harok . The Virkuun had remained with the rest of the survivors of the Harok crew and the candidates that had been collected to be educated by the Exalted at the World of Old . Porr had them all assembled in the classroom auditorium. Including the bird-like Hydr i, the remaining six Sarans , the Earthers and two Spindlar who had been collected earlier. It was the first time the Earthers had contact with the Hydri and the Spindlars . To Aaron, the Hydri looked as if someone had combined a flamingo bird with a hamster and a Chimpanzee . These odd looking creatures stalked into the room on long thin legs and appeared quite nervous. The Spindlar did not have any analog in any Earth life form. They had a body shaped like a sack of potatoes with an attached neck, two legs, and arms. All these extremities including the neck could expand to about three times. The head and face of the Spindlar, with a little imagination, looked a little like the head of a Camel . It was quiet, everyone waited for what would happen next. Porr , still bandaged and limping went to the front of the room and said. “Well we made it to Uthe’s Point. Most of you will have never heard of it, but it is a so-called Free Port , located on a dark moon that drifts slowly towards the galactic center. We are in open space and close to the Igrass Expanse .” He called up a map of the galaxy and then focused it on a small region of one of the arms in the upward sector. Wolfgang whispered. “This is what Astronomers call the Sagittarius Arm . We are still in the local spur so it seems and that’s where Earth is too.” “So we are close to home?” Sofia whispered back “In galactic terms certainly, but judging by the scale of the projection now, I would guess a few thousand light years.” The Virkuun kept on talking without taking notice of the whispered conversation. “We are a good distance from any Saran planet, there are no Pan Saran colonies at all within a reasonable distance. Over there is the space claimed by the Quadipeds , and next to it the expanse of the Bootnar . Neither species is very friendly and they are serious combatants both as individuals and with their ships. But this region all the way from here. “He pointed at a section of the projection that showed the end of Quadiped space,” To about this region, where the area of the Kermac and their thrall species starts and pretty much the rest of all this space” he waved his hand over a sizeable portion of the projection” is unclaimed space. Meaning no one we know has declared it theirs. That does not mean it’s empty or there are no space-faring societies, but no one here is well known or a member of the Galactic Council .” He changed the image and it showed a planet like object in deep space. “This is Uthe’s Point. A moon or planetoid that once belonged to a solar system that has been ejected by a stellar event of some sort or another. Objects like this that are independent of a star system and do not follow any stellar orbit are so-called Wanderers. There might be many out there but they are rarely found as ships pass them by in Quasi space or hyper jumps.” “We know of Wanderers” One of the Hydri proclaimed proudly. “There is one coming into our system in the next hundred years or so.” “So what?” One of the Sarans snorted in an arrogant tone. standing with crossed arms leaning against the wall “No one wants to know about that. The Hydri are so primitive. I heard your only attempt to cross the Light barrier ended up in a catastrophe. I think it is time the Queen makes your simple culture subjects to ... argh.” He did not finish his sentence either. He somehow slipped and fell headlong on the floor. Aoife looked at Sofia, but Sofia shrugged indicating that she was not the culprit. However Ninuk looked suspiciously proud. The Virkuun sighed and said, “Anyway we are about to dock at the Orbital facilities. None of you are prisoners or do we have any command authorities over you. So you may of course leave the ship. However neither The Red nor Zugy will be able to come to your rescue as neither belong to species that are welcome at the place and I will be too busy to keep an eye on you.” “Do we have any sort of money?” Sarah wanted to know. Again the Virkuun sighed, this time deeply. “You are very wealthy individuals, indeed. The Queen has given each of you the Trade Units she made the Freons pay. There are several large boxes filled with Polonium coins and Iridium chips. The pirates would have gained a fortune and speaking of pirates, the ship is a recently built, well maintained Karthanian Armed Trader with serious weaponry. I am sure it is worth a billion trade units or so.” Edward gasped. “The ship is ours?” “No not exactly. In terms of universally accepted customs, it belongs to Sigurd, Melissa and the ones that actually went over and secured the ship. But it is certainly not ours. But this is a good place to sell it.” Sigurd crossed his arms. “I am not so sure it is for sale.” “What about us? One of the Saran females asked. “What did the queen send along for us?” “About one thousand trade units in Saran cultural objects and gifts for the Honored for each of you.” --””-- The Shiss stopped them at the airlock. “Remember out there you are on your own. This is a rough place. No real laws exist. There is a strict code of behavior, but it does not prevent others from challenging you to a fight and similar things.” Sigurd and Melissa as usual took the lead of the gang and Sigurd said. “We just look around a little and maybe buy a few things. I am sick of this Saran pajama.” Sofia, squeezed past the Shiss and into the airlock. “I too am in need of things. I haven’t shopped in quite a while.” The rest of them followed Sofia and moments later cycled into the mooring arm tunnel of the orbital service facility. Zugy stared at the closing Air lock door. “What have we done? The Honored will never forgive us, losing all those Earthers at such a wild place. Porr put his hand on the shoulder of the Shiss. “What have done indeed? I think we should warn them! They turned Saran upside down, managed to overcome the pirates...” Zugy had to agree and the said. “I just counted twenty two of them. Did we lose one?” “No, one of them stayed behind. It is the one called Salima. She has bonded with the Harok somehow and won’t leave the brain cavity chamber.” --””-- The mooring arm tunnel was several klicks long, but there was a perpetual moving people mover with simple open platforms. It took them little time to reach the end of the tunnel. They all stood there a moment too took in the sights, the many non-human aliens, the colors, the sounds and most of all the mixture of smells. Aaron smiled from ear to ear. “This is almost like stepping into a Star Wars movie and this is the busy market scene.” Wolfgang seemed almost disappointed. “I see no Storm troopers though.” A lanky thin being that appeared as if loose skin had been draped over a tall skeleton, was somewhat human, if it weren’t for the pointed skull and the purple skin. “Ah you must be the travelers that moored on berth 59. The mystical Harok no less. I am Eygr, and I am a guide to this place. I can get you things, make business connections and find whatever pleasures you might desire.” He rubbed his hands. “And all this you offer for a small fee? “Aaron asked and added.” Am I correct?” “Quite so, Saran officer. We do not get Saran military very often around here, but it is always a pleasure to assist a servant of the mighty Queen.” Aaron of course was wearing his white uniform, wig make up and all. He did not let the being know differently. “That’s right, Egyr and the kingdom isn’t built by fools. You have a heavy handed gang somewhere waiting to make us part our valuables. So go over there, see those six Sarans? They need guidance and a tour,” The being looked disappointed, “If you say so officer.” James looked at Aaron. “You know I was thinking the same thing. I somehow saw a gang of criminals waiting for us in a dark corner.” Aaron at first shrugged. “That’s how they do it in New York. They use baits like these to get you in an alley.” But then he looked puzzled. “I did see the same gang before my inner eye.” Liu, the Chinese girl said. “Well maybe your psionics are finally developing and you are telepaths.” Wolfgang sighed. “How cool would that be. “This are not the droids you are looking for.” Sarah thumbed at Margit. “That would be her department I think. She made the pirates fight each other, like two Palestinians over a rocket launcher.” “No I can’t make people say things. I just realized I can enhance or reduce the intensity of their emotions.” Margit waved her hand “Like I said before. I think that is scary as shit!” Sarah crossed her arms. “Well I am in the mood for shopping. Why don’t we shop and then we meet over there in three hours or so?” She pointed at a tavern or restaurant with chairs and tables outside on the concourse. --””-- They did indeed all meet again just as they agreed on. It appeared they all had made it and they all looked different, with the exception of Aaron and Yuki, but even they had added weapons. Sigurd wore a black combat space suit that had the appearance of textured neoprene, with added metal panels on chest and shoulders. His suit was, so the dealer assured him the latest in Karthanian personal protection tech and was not only a functional space suit with enough life support resources to keep him alive for over two hours in deep space, but a battle suit with a personal force field. He carried an Oghr Slug accelerator and a Karthanian force beam blaster in low slung holsters, a chest crossing strap held a big fighting knife and several grenades. Melissa found he looked both powerful and very sexy as the material was modeling his rock hard apps and his tight ass. That she looked just as delectable was something she of course knew, she was a girl after all. Her suit was made of the same material. It was white in the middle and had broad red panels down her side. One of the sleeves was blue and there was a single white star on it as well. She called it her Lone Star outfit. She too carried a modern blaster weapon in addition to her colt. They all had bought more practical outfits. They all, including peace loving James carried guns and weapons. A short dwarf with truly golden skin tone and golden robes approached them. He was bald and no taller than maybe fifty centimeters. “I am Torbady, I am the local ship dealer and I was contacted by a person named Zugi that you are in the market to sell that fine Karthanian Armed trader docked at berth sixty.” The dwarf pointed at his chest. “I am an honorable Golden and I do not deal with slaves but I take everything else, the ship whatever loot it carries and weapons.” Sigurd scratched his chin. “We have no slaves.” “I was told there is a group of former pirates in its holds. We Golden deal in everything except sentient life forms. I am prepared to make you a fair offer.” Sigurd kept scratching his skin. “I am not so sure I want to sell it.” The Golden made an angry face. “Kacke!” Wolfgang looked up. “What?” “That cursed Kacke, was here first and made you an offer right?” He pointed at Sigurd. “I tell you Kake’s deals stink!” Wolfgang suddenly fell of his chair laughing hysterical. “Your competitors name is Kacke?” The Golden ship merchant looked as puzzled as Wolfgang’s friends. “Yes, that stinker is a pain. But don’t trust him until you see the Polonium!” Wolfgang who usually was so detached and unimpressed by anything was holding his belly with tears in his eyes. “He is a stinker! I have no doubt!” He was laughing again. Margit shrugged. “It isn’t me honest!” Wolfgang found air enough to explain. “The word Kacke and the way he pronounced it, it means feces in Germany and when he said his deals stir...” Wolfgang laughed out loud again. Sigurd, now also smiling said to the dealer. “If we do sell the ship, we will contact you, right now we are not.” The Golden grunted and left the table. Sarah said. “I understand it is not our ship and all, but why would you not want to sell it?” “Nonsense, Sarah. It is our ship of course, but it is a good ship. Much better than we could buy. I want a ship since I left Earth to return home! I don’t know what awaits us at this World of Old. No one really told us or at least me in terms I can understand.” Aaron objected. “We still don’t know how to operate one.” “We are at a place where you can hire crews. Maybe we can learn over time from them.” Yoko raised her hand. “And what would happen if we do make it to Earth? Our parents think we are dead and no one will believe us.” Wolfgang had calmed down and said. “Landing with a ship like that, how could they not?” “And I am sure the Eggheads at NASA might figure out to build a fleet of those.” Melissa said.” Kicking them Xunx a new one!” Sergei grinned. “I do not understand much of this World of Old either. But it seems they rely too much on old stories and inflated reputation. These Dai we never saw, didn’t seem to care and look what they did to that sick thing.” “I must agree, “Manjieet said. “Their response to a pirate attack was not too stellar in my book. Survival is paramount. Do what they say, yeah right.” Buwunti raised his hand. “The Harok was hurt and they wanted us to stay alive, but I don’t think the Harok is a warrior.” No one said anything for a few moments. It was then James came back to the table from inside the restaurant, holding a three feet stick in one hand and a box in the other. A green wet looking tentacle was wrapped around the stick and the open box was filled with white oval rice corn shaped things about the size of pigeon eggs, they glistened wet and steamed. Aoife wrinkled her nose. “You are not going to eat that right?” James shrugged. “Why not? The merchant inside said these are perfectly safe for Sarans and we are sort of Sarans.” He bit into the green tentacle and tore of a piece then chewed with his eyes turned up and a quizzing look in his face. Arthur leaned over the table. “How does it taste?” “Very hard to describe really. Somewhere between pickled fish and Cheddar cheese, with some Cinnamon in the mix.” “Let me try!” Liu also wanted to taste it and asked. “What is it?” “I don’t know. The dealer said this is Likty Pob and Priki Priks. I do not know which is which.” He then popped one of the white things into his mouth and chewed probingly. “These are eggs of something alright.” “Eeew, James!” Sofia groaned. “Relax, guys they are cooked and ... Well it’s certainly an interesting eating experience. Almost like eating a small man...” Alice tried to keep it down as Arthur tried one too. “Yeah I can feel the...” “Please!” Rosa complained. Then she returned to the main subject at hand. “I don’t think Earth would be ready for us. They would fight for the technology and maybe there would be a war. There always seem to be wars especially if someone has something the others do not.” Sergei agreed. “If America gets it they want to be boss and if Russia gets it, America wants to be boss and if Europe gets it America wants to be boss!” “So?” Melissa said with a low tone. “We happen to be the most advanced nation and I be darned if I have some UN guys tell us what to do!” Sergei laughed. “Most advanced? We Russians beat you to space, remember the Sputnik?” “Neither of your nations would have been anywhere without German science and Engineering!” Wolfgang objected quite sharply. Margit spread her arms. “If I would be malicious, I could make you all fight to the death right now. Especially now as you are all armed!” Sofia sighed. “We are light years away from Earth and we are all Earthers. We should be above all this nationality stuff. I think this made my point better than any words!” Aaron sighed. “Which reinforces the Xunx and the Shiss argument for us to learn and grow before we return and make a mess out of things. I am not ready to abandon the Harok and the World of Old invitation before I even know what it really means.” “So you too don’t really know!” Sigurd argued. “I am not saying we should return right away, but why can we not learn on our own and find our own way without any hidden agendas of others. For one we could start hunting Freons and ask them what right they have abducting Earthers in the first place.” Sergei clapped his hands. “I am in for that!” Manjieet said. “Speaking of Freons. If you look over there past the mooring arm tunnel entrance, right next to that souvenir dealer. What do you all see?” Melissa, like the others saw the two bald headed gray skins about hundred meters from their spot. “Freons!” To be continued... Here ends “Children of Earth” If you want to know what the Seth Shadows really have in mind; if the psionic detector device can be found before it is used to kill? Should you want to hear more about the Earthers and how the story continues? Then join me in: Agents of Terra (Galactic Chronicles, Terra Cycle - Volume II) Category:Stories